User blog:G Koh/Little Witch Academia Episode 8 Analysis: The Love of Sucy or the Journey of Akko
The episode is without a doubt the funniest episode to date from the Classic Cartoon style film to the bizarre world of Sucy’s mind. However is this episode a filler, character driven or story progression. I say all of them. The Love of Sucy: Sucy has been one of the most popular characters in the series. It can range from her unique art design or how mysterious the character is. Now, we have an episode dedicated to her and her alone and to be honest, it really shows the hidden depths of Sucy. My interpretation of the episode begins with the Devil Sucy and Angel Sucy. Even though Sucy could play pranks on other, mainly on Akko, it shows Sucy took the time to think on when would be the right time to be the prankster and the time to be a friend. These two separate entities, the Devil and Angel show the many temptations Sucy has and the many times Sucy walked away from it. Moving on, the multiple personalities of Sucy shows how complex Sucy is and this is probably due to her upbringing. As you probably know, she was raised as a witch since birth but prior to enrolling to Luna Nova, she may had the same difficulties in her childhood much like how Lotte and Diana endured. The Court and Execution of the other personalities represents the removal of those what Sucy considers undesirable and this is related to her dream of becoming a poison maker and another factor that entered into her life. All these factors is represented perfectly in the theater. The theater began with how Sucy believes other Witches view her. Even with being with her own kind, Sucy is considered the outcast. If she did get hurt by both human and Witches, this could psychologically damage a child especially for Sucy. However, the film moves the attention from the other witches to Akko. As mentioned, Sucy pranks on Akko a lot but the scene of their first meeting in Episode 1 shows this is more out of affection rather than malice. The shift in the art and music proves that for the first time in her life, Sucy made a friend. Sucy considered the best thing in her life which sadly makes her question on her dream on becoming a poison maker. The little Sucy and the other undersirable Sucys represents the negative emotions or traits of Sucy. We know Sucy loves to make pranks and make rude comments but what if she went too far and the pranks damage the relationship to the point it couldn’t be healed. Sucy is afraid of becoming alone. The beginning itself shows the struggles Sucy is having. The first person she attempted to use the potion on was Akko. The fact she chose Akko shows Sucy’s desire to make her friends happy. However, the aftermath of said potion, Sucy is unsure of. If the potion doesn’t work, Akko might die and if the potion does work, Sucy is scared that Akko with her new abilities might distance herself from Sucy. Sucy is afraid of becoming alone and her position as the Sleeping Sucy shows the eternal struggle Sucy is having. It was only when Akko shows that despite Sucy irritating her, Akko will always forgive Sucy and they will always be friends. When Sucy wakes up, Sucy showed irritation that she had to remind herself how much she loves Akko. The Journey of Akko: Alternatively, this could be Akko’s dream. However, a theory has been nagging ever since the episode ended which was due to Akko’s statement “Was it all a dream?” I say yes and no. Episode 7 showed us the magic ability to see the future. Diana has shown proficient to it with Diana predicting that Luna Nova will undergo a series of challenges and Akko departing. Thankfully, the latter has been avoided or it hasn’t happened yet. We learned Akko has gained the ability to transform although imperfect, opening doors and speaking fish. Episode 7 showed Akko succeeded the two latters that appeared in the episode but in Episode 8, Akko gained another ability from that episode, the ability to see into the future. Although why Akko view it like a Sucy dream is beyond me. The first people she met were Angel Sucy and Devil Sucy. From a point of view and understanding the guidance they provide to Akko, it’s clear that the two are a representation of an authority figure for Akko, which is Professor Ursula. This is heart-warming in itself as the first person Akko wants to meet is Professor Ursula. The dual personalities could be symbolizing the two identities Ursula possessed: The Professor of Luna Nova and Shiny Chariot. Meaning one day, Akko will know Ursula’s identity. Alternatively, the dual personalities of Sucy can be considered the struggle Akko goes through on determine which is important; the chance to achieve her dream and doing what’s right. This has been an occurrence not just here but the entirety of the series since Episode 1. As Akko travels down to “Sucy’s mind”, we see the many personalities of Sucy which can be interpreted as the many trials Akko has to endure to become Shiny Chariot. The Trial and Execution of the Undesirable Sucy shows Akko’s struggles even further. Episode 7 shows how scarred Akko was when she was told that she will be expelled from Luna Nova. The Trial and Execution shows the merciless decision to expel Akko, that everyone is against her and that is when we felt sympathy for Akko. If the prediction from Diana is true, Akko will be expelled. Akko freed the other Sucys which will discuss later. The next part will be about the Drive Thru. What do we first see in the picture. Diana standing tall and having a pointy nose. Who do we affiliated someone like Diana with? Pinocchio. The tall stature represents the pride and dignity of Diana but the nose represents the secret she has kept for so long. If we know about Diana is that she can’t spill out who should deserve the praise and can’t reveal that she made a fault. The picture progresses showing the heated relationship between Diana and Akko and eventually a bonding. That is until something happened that will damage the relationship. Soon, Diana and Akko will be friends but an important event will sever it and it could be related to the expulsion possibly made by Diana keeping a secret to herself which cost Akko her dreams. The little Sucy who grow into this hideous beast signifies the growing darkness that will consume the world which is the Age of Witches. Alternatively, this could be mean something created by Akko will be responsible why the Witches are in trouble. Although, we have to see that this monster is related to Sucy. So, this represents that someone related to someone Akko made friends with will bring an end to all witches and this could be meaning Andrew’s father, Lord Hanbridge and possibly he might be taking pleasure in making the Witches suffer. But not all hope is lost. Akko survived the onslaught by the Sucy Monster (aka Cookie Monster). A major symbolism behind it is that the dream points to us that Akko is uniquely distinct compared to the traditional Witches and this is great cause this means that the death of the other Sucys symbolized the Fall of Traditional Witchcraft and Akko is the Hero and Key to saving Luna Nova and the magical world. The last scene that truly cements the victory of magic over the modern world is when Akko confronts the Sleeping Sucy and wake her up. If I’m right, the sleeping Sucy represents a prison but who is in that prison, Ursula or Diana? We have to recall, Ursula and Diana has become disillusioned due to circumstances and they feared any more repercussions. Eitherway, Akko’s kindness will wake them up or in this case unlocked their real potential they have forgotten and showed it in a more Magical way. Akko, a human who understood the true power behind Magic will move these two women and united, they can challenge the world. Therefore, Akko’s dream is actually her predicting the future.﻿ Category:Blog posts